Quiet Moments
by WolfKael
Summary: Sanji x Nami Romance isn't all about grandiose guestures and kisses. Sometimes...it's the quiet moments that matter most. Moments like a brief, normal conversation about supplies and finances. Nami doesn't need a man that sweeps her away so much as a man she can depend on. Disclaimer: I am WAY behind in One Piece, (Know some recent stuff...) so please forgive any errors.


It's a quiet night afloat, for the first time in a while. Nami sits in the galley, her map spread out across the dining table, along with her log pose, compass, and pens, all illuminated by soft lamplight. Far above, Zoro keeps watch from the crow's nest - _though_ , she admits, _he's probably asleep by now._

 _I'm not too worried. He has the instincts of a tiger. He'd wake up before anything attacks us._

She always plans their routes with the utmost care. It's her job to ensure that they reach their destinations safely. It's a wonder either Luffy or Zoro survived the open sea without her, all that time ago. She loves them like brothers; annoying younger brothers that sometimes need a good whack to the side of the head, anyway. Fighting, they're great at. But anything else? Nope. Hopeless.

She's startled from her ruminations by a soft clink by her elbow.

"Mikan tea for you, Milady," he smiles softly, "And a some cookies for your enjoyment as well."

"Thank you," she accepts, taking a soothing sip, "Just what I needed."

His grin widens, "Feel like rewarding me?" he winks.

"As if!" she kicks his shin under the table - though more softly than normal.

He still winces.

"Where are we sitting on supplies?" she asks instead.

He seats himself across from her, taking a thoughtful drag from his cigarette, "We're running a little low on supplies. We have the fish tank and the orchard aboard, but I'm running low on vegetables and some of my spices. Not to mention that something got into the flour yesterday...we're nearly out of sake thanks to that stupid _marimo_...Wouldn't hurt to buy some nice meat to treat everyone with this week, either."

"About how much are you thinking this will cost?" she sighs.

"Well," he hums, "Zoro, Luffy, and Franky can really pack it away...I'd estimate that we're looking at a total of fifty- to sixty-thousand beli this month," he finally answers.

She sighs, "We need to nab another big haul soon…"

"I can work with less if we need to," he leans forward, "I can make an excellent meal even with the simplest ingredients."

"You'll need to be frugal this time around. We'll need to buy and preserve a lot of food the next time around. See?" she points at the map, "It's a larger distance between the islands. We'll need to stock up."

"Alright," he nods, "So I'll keep things simple. Just let me have enough to spoil you girls a little, hm?"

He always seems more calm in these quiet planning sessions in the galley. It's admittedly one of the traits she appreciates about Sanji; he _can_ take things seriously. He enjoys causing mischief just as much as the others, but, unlike them, he knows when to stop and act like an adult.

Unless women are involved. Then 'adult' may not be the best way to describe his behavior.

Regardless, he can be relied on in a pinch.

She eyes him as she takes another careful sip of tea.

The way the lantern illuminates his face, his chin resting on one hand that holds his glowing smoke. He's still in his collared shirt and slacks, and outside of his absent tie, she wonders if he ever went to bed.

"I actually took first watch tonight," he explains, "Zoro took over only thirty minutes ago."

"I didn't ask…" _did I accidentally speak out loud?_

"You didn't have to, _Mellorine_ ," he smirks, "You're too tired to be hiding your adorably confused expression."

She huffs, turning her attention back to the map before her.

"Anything further I can do to help?" he asks gently.

"No, thank you. Go to bed, Sanji. You get up early, don't you?"

He nods absently, "I suppose so."

"Rest up. I'll see you at breakfast."

"...You need to get some sleep too. Finish up and go to bed yourself. A girl needs her beauty rest, you know."

"I'll finish soon. Good night."

"Good night, my Princess," he blows her a kiss before slipping through the door.

He looks down at her with a sigh. Stubborn girl. Here she is, asleep on the dining table.

"She's going to be sore when she wakes up," he sighs, carefully sliding one of her limp arms around his shoulders and lifting her in his arms.

She leans softly against his chest, hardly stirring from her slumber.

Robin, who also wakes up early, doesn't even blink when he knocks on their door. In fact, she doesn't even look.

"She really should just come up here if she's going to fall asleep on her map," she comments absently.

"It's just one of the many ways our Nami-swan shows how she cares," he smiles, brushing a lock of orange hair from her face. His beautiful princess...the way her long eyelashes rest softly on her pale cheeks...her pale pink lips...

"...if you keep staring at her, she'll wake up," Robin chides with a quiet smile.

He laughs softly, standing, and makes for the door.

"Oh, and Sanji?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"...I would like coffee with my breakfast."


End file.
